


Cherry Wine

by uswnt_talex_krashlyn



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswnt_talex_krashlyn/pseuds/uswnt_talex_krashlyn
Summary: Love isn't simple. It's not measured in years or letters or diamonds. It's measured in how much of yourself your willing to give up to make someone else happy.Love is as rare and sweet as Cherry Wine





	1. Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Alex's pov
> 
> Cherry wine cover by Jasmine Thompson was the inspiration

Your staring. 

You know your staring, yet you can't for the life of you force your eyes away from her face. Maybe it's because her eyes don't meet yours. She's sitting there in front of her locker with her eyes closed and her shin guards in her hands. All around her are people, teammates, chatting and congratulating each other. 

Every few minutes something interrupts your stare, sometimes it's someone tapping your shoulder and congratulating you, and more recently it was a reporter pulling you back onto the pitch to talk about your goals. 

You do your best to keep your responses polite and informative without sounding like you'd rather be talking to only one person in particular. 

Finally she thanks you and you nod your head and walk quickly through the lines of fans wanting one thing or another signed. 

And then your back in the locker room. And you let out that breathe you didn't know you were holding, Tobin is still there. She's sitting there just as peacefully as she was maybe 30 minutes ago. 

Eyes closed. Lips curled up slightly. 

You realize, as soon as someone passes through the mostly empty room, how you look and quickly walk toward your locker just 3 spots to the left of her. You take off your shin guards and then your cleats. Hyper aware that Tobin hasn't opened her eyes yet. 

Then, just as you peal off your last cleat, you register her head moving to face you. 

She opens her eyes slowly and the small smile on her face grows to the blinding one you know not many people get to see. 

"Hey tobs"

You say it casually, like you hadn't been waiting for just this one moment alone with her since camp began. 

"I really missed this"

She maintains the eye contact with you and it sends chills down your arms, even though you just ran for 45 minutes. You speak before your mind has time to think of what her words could really mean. 

"Well we really missed having you on the pitch, your hard to replace"

A smirk takes up your face, but you don't quite get the laugh in reaction you were looking for. 

Her eyes grow serious and her lips twitch down a little. 

"Lex"

She says it with a tone that makes you do everything you can not to decipher her words. 

And you just can't hold the weight of her eyes with yours anymore. You look down at the cleats in your hand and busy yourself with putting them in your bag. 

Out of the corner of your eye you see her stand. But you focus back in on your bag. 

 

But then you feel slender fingers grip your forearm, stoping you from grabbing your bag and leaving. 

And everything around you is silent, you feel her standing behind you, but by the confident way she's touching you you know there's no one else around. 

Her hand slowly turns you around, and you have to close your eyes, afraid that just looking at her will make you lose it. 

Your facing her now, her hand releases your arm. 

Giving you all the time in the world to run. 

 

Something in you, in her, keeps you there. 

Your eyes slowly open and you swallow quickly, not a hint of humor in her eyes. 

 

"I really missed THIS."

She gestures between the two of you. 

 

The lines drawn between you and Tobin Heath were blurry and jagged. 

There were holes and there were shades. 

A best friend who you had somehow, along the way, fallen in love with. 

A best friend you had hidden you feeling from for as long as you can remember until that night. 

A best friend you had given your heart too. 

 

A best friend who had a girlfriend. 

 

"Yea, me too Tobs"

And you can't bring the smile past your lips. It doesn't reach your eyes and it doesn't even convince you self conscious. 

And in this moment you hate who you have become. And as you watch her smile falter further, you fall further and further into your self hatred. 

Why can't you just be this for her. 

 

It wasn't really ever a question. You love Tobin. 

Being her friend was something you could do for her, at least that's how it lasted for awhile. 

 

You know that while Tobin misses your friendship, there's no way you ever could. 

It was torturous. You were always close but never able to touch. You were always hers but she was never yours. 

Her hand reaches forward and she touches your jaw. 

And it's only once the perfect skin of her fingers is grazing your jaw that you realize it was trembling. 

You close your eyes. Cursing yourself. Willing the tears not to flow, you close them harder. 

"Don't do that"

She whispers it, and you feel her breathe against your face. She's closer now, and for the second time that night, goosebumps span your arms. 

You slowly unclench your eyes. You can feel your eyes fill with water upon meeting hers. 

 

Your forehead falls against her shoulder, and her hand resting on your jaw moves so that both her arms are holding you hard against her. 

You almost think you hear her sniffle, but you know it's only you. 

It is only you. 

And just then a group of girls walk in so you quickly pull away from her and face your locker again. 

You pull a hoodie over your head and put the hood up. 

You wipe your eyes once before grabbing your bag and heading straight back to you hotel room, only once stopping. 

Once, when you think you hear her call your name. 

But really, you think, it must've just been god playing tricks on you. Because when you turn around that last time, your met with the beautiful hazel eyes you fell in love with, and -as if that wasn't enough to tear you apart- she's wrapped in the arms of her beautiful girlfriend.


	2. Near You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobins pov. 
> 
> Lots more angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first off servando and Alex are at no point a thing in this fic. Your welcome lol. 
> 
> But don't worry I found a way to keep it just as dramatic;)

Her eyes stare back into yours. 

Your not sure why she even turned around, hell your not really sure why your staring. 

The beautiful blue is rimmed red, her eyes shine with hurt and heart break. 

And it breaks you a little more. 

 

But then she's gone before you even register what's going on, and the reality of Christen's body clinging to your own resonates. 

You close your eyes, hard, doing everything you can to not think about the hell you have put Alex through. You close your eyes tighter and bury yourself in her arms, the wrong arms. 

You slowly unwrap yourself from your girlfriend's arms and immediately your met with her bright brown eyes. 

They bring you back to Earth. 

 

"Hi"

It's soft and you find yourself speaking just to fill the space. Because your mind was screaming to run, to run after the love of your life. 

"Hey"

She gently smooths your hair back, no doubt a mess in your ponytail. 

You watch her face closely as she scrunched her eyebrows together for half a second. Then her face returns to normal. 

"Are you okay?"

You look down at the ground to hide the panicked that will undoubtedly take over your eyes. 

"Yea, I just missed being on the pitch"

You lie through your teeth, right to her face. 

She kisses you gently on the lips, one hand holding your jaw. 

"Well I really missed this, having you here"

You hug her, tightly against yourself. 

To anyone else, the guise of a happy couple hugging after a win. 

The reality, you don't think you could live with yourself if you let Christen see the tears threatening to spill from your eyes. The irony of her words hits you fast and hard, sucking the air from you lungs. You do well to cover it up. 

You usually do. 

 

That night you think about Alex. You think about her when Christen is kissing down your neck. Then, you think of her again when your naked and wrapped in sheets, cuddling with a girl that you love, but maybe just aren't in love with. 

You think of alex in her bed, next to a bed occupied by your real roommate. Christen had asked Kelley to switch with her after the game. 

 

You think of the conclusions Alex must have come to about you. How it must've looked. 

Like you were just messing with her. 

Toying with her emotions, and sleeping with your girlfriend. 

You stare up at the ceiling. Imagining the girl that you are in love with. 

Her soft breathe. Her steady heartbeat. 

And just with that, the thought of her, your heads back up in the clouds and your sure you never wanna come down. 

 

The morning comes and you find yourself waiting. Not for the usual like food or your friends. You wait for the moments you know you will get with her. 

The 5 minutes you get with her in the locker room before the rest of the team piles in. 

The 1 and a half you get cooling down from training. 

The seconds you catch her eyes string back at yours across the lunch room. 

You find yourself waiting for these moments, anticipating them, realizing they're almost synchronize each day you spend at camp. And it doesn't take you long to realize your spending all your time either waiting to be with alex or actually being with her, only the later isn't as fulfilling as your mind makes it seem it should be. 

The eye contact and small talk don't dim the flame, they only feed it. 

Make you need more. 

But she's your best friend. 

 

So, while the responsible thing to do for your relationship with Christen would be to cut off whatever fire-starting thing was occurring with alex, you can't bring yourself to do it. 

And it hurts sometimes. 

Knowing that Christen can't give you what she can, but also knowing she can't give you what Christen can. 

It burned the first time you realized you were in love with alex. But it burned you 10 times more when Alex had told you she loved you too. 

Of course you couldn't say it back. 

It wouldn't be right. 

 

Because when you fall asleep at night thinking about Alex, your lying next to a girl who had put you back together. Your lying next to a girl who had taken your shipwreck of a heart and slowly healed it. Your lying next to Christen Press. 

And she should be your everything. 

She should be the love of your life. 

She should be the one your reminded of when you see literally anything. It shouldn't be Alex your reminded of when you see a bench in a park or a shinning ring. Even though it is. 

But love was funny like that, not in the comical sense- more ironic- in the way that the very girl who broke your heart was the only one that could complete it. 

 

Time had played the ultimate prank on your heart and hers. 

You fell in love with Alex Morgan the second you laid eyes on her. 

And Alex Morgan fell in love with you the second you had given up on your love for her. 

But love was funny like that too, because even though you had given up on your love for Alex, doesn't mean it just disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So reading over this it seems like I wrote it kind of difficult to follow? Lmk. Also pls pls pls continue to leave comments. It really helps me decide what I'm gonna do for the next chapter. If I get enough comments maybe another chapter tommorow:) I took someone's advice and went Tobin's pov with this chapter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back? Struggling a lot to get back into the writing. So this one is for the talex fans, it will not be a preath (to be clear). If you guys want another chapter, lmk and I'll have it out tommorow. If not this will just be another random Drabble of depression I suppose lol. Thanks to everyone who's sticking with me, this feels like it's own little family and I'm proud to be a part of it.


End file.
